


Summer Attire

by Skye



Category: Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm's not enjoying summer school... Can Lucky cheer him up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Attire

Malcolm had never written so much by hand in his life. This had better not have any permanent negative effects to his hands from writing so much more so many hours, he thought, or else he'd sue. Who did this teacher think he was, to order him to redo so much work he'd done already? If he had the time, he'd cook up a huge megavirus, it wouldn't just get that teacher, it would shut down this whole disgusting school. A slight smirk came across his face as he thought of his revenge. He'd do it now, but there's no reason he should fail in case Servo came along to ruin things again and he ended up being behind. Yes, first he'd finish summer school, then he'd make a virus that would sweetly torture those who would put him there in the first place.

"Malcolm. Malcolm!" an annoying and familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What are you doing here? You aren't in summer school," Malcolm snapped. One bright spot of his summer school experience was not having to see Sam Collins's clique all the time. They were all off doing various inane activities, but here was one of them, not only in Malcolm's presence, but actually daring to talk to him. This one was new to the group, a lackey Sam and the others had latched onto quickly, eager to get another dupe after another had disappeared. Malcolm didn't think anyone could bother him as much as the football player, but Lucky London did. At least Tanker mostly tried to avoid him, and returned the hate, Lucky liked to talk to him and for some reason thought they might even be friends. Malcolm shuddered at the thought.

"I guess I am," the surfer said.

"You mean your real transcripts finally came in and they found out you weren't really a straight A student in your last school but instead as stupid as the rest of the monkeys?"

"Straight A's? Transcripts? Monkeys?" the airhead asked. "No, I'm just in summer school. Here, in the school, during summer."

"And why are pestering me when you could be being drowning yourself in the ocean?"

"Uhh.. Dunno dude," Lucky said. "Just hanging out I guess." Malcolm banged his head on the table. "Oh yeah! I remember now. I think... Aren't you hot in all that black?"

"No," Malcolm said firmly, although it was quite hot that day, it had been very hot all summer. The school didn't even had air conditioning, unlike his closet at home. He had to be in the sun for at least his walk to the building, and would come in sweating. Malcolm didn't like to sweat, or see Lucky around, anytime, anywhere. "Can you leave now?" Malcolm asked.

"Dude, are you sure? You're dressed like it's maybe 20 degrees cooler."

"Leave. Now," Malcolm ordered.

"It's summer. You should like, relax," Lucky suggested.

"I can't relax, because I have to stay in this wretched school all summer!" Malcolm shouted.

"Why?" Lucky asked. Malcolm groaned loudly. "Oh yeah, you-"

"LEAVE."

"Yeah, yeah, it's too bad. There are still some things you can do to chill, even in school."

"BE GONE."

"Why am I here anyway?" Lucky wondered. "I dunno. Bye Malcolm!"

Then Lucky finally left. Malcolm sat down, but was unable to be pleased by his departure. Summer should be a time for him to relax, he shouldn't be sweating in this HORRIBLE building. But London was right, there were a few things he could do to "chill." The cafeteria he studied in was nearly abandoned. The students in his summer school classrooms wouldn't bother him at all, few that there were. Besides sitting as far away from his fellow human beings as possible, he could also wear something out of character... Just for the days when it was this hot.

Malcolm went to a store he didn't usually go to, and picked out the first lightweight shirt and shorts he could find. He didn't want to stay there any longer than possible. The next day he wore then. It's not so bad, a Hawaiian flower shirt, only with black flowers exclusively. His shorts were also black. No one would say anything. At least, they'd better not. During lunch time, Malcolm began to take out his books and laptop.

"Hey! Malcolm!"

Malcolm twitched as he both saw and heard Lucky. "What are you doing back here?" he asked.

"Huh? I... Oh, look, we match!" Lucky said. Malcolm was most displease to see that they indeed "matched"... They were wearing the same clothing, only Lucky had a black pair of swim trunks instead of shorts. "Good to see you took my advice."

"I did not-"

"Oh! I remember now. I left one of my surfboards backstage."

"I would never take advice from-"

"Every time I come here I keep forgetting where it was. Good thing I remember now," Lucky went backstage and picked up his surfboard. "Malcolm, you ever go surfing?"

"Risk skin cancer and being as much of an imbecile like you? Never. And I do not-"

"You can come with me next time! Don't worry about being a beginner, I'll teach you. When you're not in summer school. Such a drag, dude. Bye Malcolm!" Lucky waved before leaving.

Malcolm had nothing to say now that no one was around. He'd figure out how to get rid of Lucky somehow. There was no point now that he was headed to the beach to frolic like a caveman with no computers anything electrical for him to infiltrate. In the meantime, Malcolm would be sure to buy different summer clothing... This time, only pure black.


End file.
